CONEXIONES
by Geri Haratari
Summary: Se cree que cuando conoces a una persona sabes de inmediato si te caerá bien o te caerá mal sin que tengas una razón aparente por el momento, o al menos eso es lo que dices, pero lo cierto es que conociste a esas personas en otra época, dimensión o universo, estableciendo conexiones kármicas con ellas, reencontrándose en los siguientes ciclos de una manera distinta… Riren, Jearmin


Konichiwa Minna-san, les traigo un nuevo fic de Shingeki no Kyojin!

Espero sea de su agrado queridos lectores

Lamento si me quedó algo OOC pero aún no domino muy bien a los personajes

**Disclamer**: SnK y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama-san, yo solo los tome prestados para realizar este fic

-"que horrible pesadilla" – pensamientos

-buenos días Eren – habla normal

-***_Flash Back***_

**-En el centro de la ciudad – cambio de escenario**

-(jaja que buena onda) – mis notas locochonas

_[He pasado por lo mismo]_ – lo que las almas dicen

AU- universo alterno

Ahora que comience el fic:

**CONEXIONES **

**Cap. 1: Sueños**

Dicen que los sueños son señales de nuestro inconsciente, que son simplemente imágenes que nuestro cerebro nos muestra al azar, otros dicen que los sueños son deseos que no nos atrevemos a realizar, deseos que están enterrados hasta el fondo de nuestras almas… más sin embargo; son meras especulaciones, porque cada persona elige el significado de sus sueños, pero algunos de nuestros sueños parecen demasiado reales…

Era un día como cualquiera en la vida de Eren, quien se despertaba abruptamente por tercera vez en la semana, evidenciando sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales mostraban cierto atisbo de miedo en ellos, mirando el techo de su habitación y tocando su frente, descubriendo que estaba perlada en sudor, que nada tenía que ver con el sol que apenas iba ascendiendo por el firmamento ni por la estación en la que se encontraban. Eren cerró los ojos un momento intentando calmar la angustia que había sentido cuando abrió sus ojos de golpe, se incorporó de a poco en su cama y miró a su alrededor con cautela, suspirando aliviadamente de encontrarse en su habitación y no en el lugar que había soñado

-"que horrible pesadilla, por un momento creí que realmente estaba muerto… aun siento el dolor en mi cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza punzante" – pensó el joven mirando los rayos del sol que se colaban de a poco por su habitación, indicándole un nuevo día. Eren estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el despertador que estaba en una mesita de noche y miró la hora que marcaba, las 8:30 de la mañana de un tranquilo sábado.

Eren Jaeger era un joven de 16 años de edad, portador de unos preciosos ojos verdeazulado, cabellos castaños como el ébano, delgado, de estatura promedio y piel ligeramente morena, estudiaba la preparatoria y trabajaba medio tiempo durante los fines de semana. El chico se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina, en ese momento llevaba su pijama, compuesta de unos shorts negros, camiseta blanca y pantuflas azules. Una vez en la cocina tomó uno de los vasos que se hallaba en la alacena y se sirvió un poco de agua, dando un sorbo para tranquilizarse por el mal sueño que había tenido

-"a pesar de haber sido una pesadilla se sintió tan real, que juraría que había perdido mi pierna izquierda, y mi brazo también… la igual que el sabor metálico de la sangre recorrer mi garganta" – pensó el castaño tragando y sacudiendo su cabeza ante ese último pensamiento, desviando su vista a su brazo, moviéndolo, pareciéndole extraño – "aún puedo sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo al igual que la ira y una gran desesperación" – pensó Eren de nueva cuenta teniendo la sensación de que lo que soñó fuera un recuerdo y no simples imágenes lanzadas al azar

Los sueños pueden ser recuerdos de vidas pasadas, universos alternos o visiones de lo que sucederá en un futuro y pueden ser tan intensos que dejan esa sensación de miedo, angustia, envidia o algún sentimiento relacionado con la escena que soñamos…

-buenos días Eren – saludó una chica de cabello negro entrando a la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse un café, la chica llevaba su pijama puesta, la cual consistía en un conjunto de pantalón y camisa naranja claro y pantuflas del mismo color. Eren la observó un momento y continuó tomando su vaso de agua, el cual acabo rápidamente, sentándose en la mesa que se hallaba integrada en la cocina a modo de comedor, mientras la joven se sentaba al frente suyo, con la taza de café humeante entre sus manos, viendo su reflejo en el amargo líquido

-te levantaste temprano hoy Eren – comentó la chica con tono neutro mirando al chico que se hallaba frente a ella, quien lanzó un bufido ante su comentario

-pesadillas… sabes que es lo único que me despierta más temprano de lo usual – respondió Eren con cierto cansancio

-ya veo… yo también tuve un sueño algo raro por lo que me quede dormida un tiempo más, prepararé el desayuno y me iré al trabajo – comentó la joven pelinegra terminándose su café expreso dejando la taza en la mesa

-no te preocupes Mikasa, yo lo prepararé, lo mejor es que te alistes para que no llegues tarde a tu trabajo – propuso el castaño el castaño viendo cómo la pelinegra asentía con la cabeza y subía al segundo piso de la casa para darse una ducha y alistarse lo más rápido que pudiera, mientras le era preparado el desayuno

Mikasa abrió la llave de la regadera sintiendo el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, disfrutando de su baño apresurado

-"ese sueño… fue bastante intenso y demasiado real… debo dejar de leer ese manga antes de ir a dormir" – fue el pensamiento de la pelinegra, quien continuó duchándose lo más rápido que pudo, ya después tendría tiempo de analizar y platicar su sueño con sus amigos.

Los que veían a Mikasa y a Eren juntos se preguntaban cómo era posible que pudieran ser hermanos, ya que Eren era muy impulsivo y decidido mientras Mikasa era tranquila y firme, además de tener distintos rasgos, como por ejemplo que Mikasa tenía el cabello y ojos negros, físicamente proporcionada, piel clara y estatura promedio, siento totalmente opuestos tanto en personalidad como en físico.

Eren preparó el desayuno para ambos, cocinando un omelette sencillo con jugo de naranja y fruta picada

-"es extraño que Mikasa se levante algo tarde para su trabajo, por lo general ella es la que cocina y yo soy el que se despierta tarde, quizás se desveló haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, luego le preguntaré" – pensó el castaño sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa, notando como la pelinegra bajaba las escaleras a prisa, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda café hasta por debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas cafés haciendo juego, su característica bufanda roja, regalo de sus padres antes de que éstos fuesen asesinados, un suéter rosa y una bolsa roja de mediano tamaño, mientras su cabellera negra y brillante permanecía suelta, sin duda Mikasa era una chica atractiva, pero también ruda y gentil con quienes consideraba sus amistades.

La pelinegra comió con rapidez y se levantó de la mesa dejando los platos sucios en el lavaplatos, mientras Eren terminaba su desayuno con calma

-nos vemos luego Mikasa, pasaré por ti después de mi trabajo – le recordó Eren a la morena

-hai, salgo a las 7, hasta luego Eren – se despidió finalmente la chica saliendo rápidamente de la casa, dejando a Eren en su interior, quien se hallaba lavando los platos, los dejó escurriendo a un lado del lavaplatos y subió para darse un baño relajante, ya que aún estaba a tiempo para llegar a su trabajo, se vistió con el uniforme de trabajo el cual consistía en una camiseta verde pistache, pantalones blancos a la medida con correas, botas largas cafés y una chaqueta café claro con el símbolo de dos alas entrecruzadas, se miró en el espejo una vez más, cogió una mochila negra y salió de su hogar cerrando con seguro, cogió su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear con calma, ya que tendría que estar en su trabajo a las 11, siendo una de las tiendas de manga más alejadas de Akihabara pero con una gran variedad de surtidos en cuanto a mangas, figuras y cosplays.

Quizás se pregunten cómo es que dos chicos de 16 años trabajan estando en pleno bachillerato a pesar de que no les falta nada y su situación económica sea buena, ambos trabajaban para mantenerse ocupados y tratar de estar el menor tiempo posible en su casa, ya que habían pasado por varias penurias.

Mikasa Ackerman había perdido a sus padres después de una visita rutinaria al doctor Jaeger, ella y sus padres habían sido asaltados a una cuadra de la clínica en la cual trabajaba su médico de cabecera, el doctor Grisha Jaeger, un médico reconocido, casado y con un hijo pequeño. Después de su chequeo rutinario, los Ackerman abandonaron el lugar y una vez estando lejos de la segura clínica fueron abordados por tres tipos, intentando secuestrar a la entonces pequeña Mikasa, pero sus padres no estaban dispuestos a que eso sucediera por lo cual hicieron todo lo posible para que su hija corriera de regreso a la clínica, escuchando los ruidos que hacían las armas al descargar las balas, las cuales impactaron en los cuerpos de los señores Ackerman, alertando a los médicos y policías que se encontraban en la entrada de dicha clínica, atrapando a los secuestradores y encarcelándonos de por medio, costando la vida de los señores Ackerman dejando a la pequeña Mikasa sola y abandonada, por lo que el doctor Jaeger en un gesto de amabilidad hacia la niña decidió adoptarla de forma legal, conservando el apellido de sus padres y convirtiéndose en la hermanastra de Eren, yendo a la misma escuela que él, razón por la cual no tenían parecido alguno.

Al igual que Mikasa, Eren había perdido a sus dos padres, sufriendo la primera pérdida a los 10 años, comenzando con su padre, quien fue a trabajar a la clínica, pero jamás regreso, hasta que su cadáver fue hallado en la parte más alejada de la ciudad, Carla Jaeger y su familia sufrió una gran pérdida ese día, convirtiendo a Carla en el pilar de la familia, teniendo la firme determinación de trabajar para llevar comida a la mesa, dando clases en un kínder Garden a una hora de su casa, donde le pagaban muy bien y convivía con su dos hijos, teniendo un tiempo de paz entre los pocos integrantes de la familia, ayudándose a sobreponerse por la pérdida de Grisha.

Pero la tragedia volvió a azotar a Eren y Mikasa cuando tenían 14 años, Carla sufrió un accidente de tráfico cuando regresaba a casa en un día lluvioso y gris, fue trasladada al hospital más cercano, pero falleció a los pocos días de estar internada, dejando desolados a ambos adolescentes, quienes quedaron bajo el cuidado de su tío Hannes, hermano de Carla, pero éste no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus sobrinos debido a los constantes viajes que realizaba, dejando a Eren y Mikasa la mayor parte del tiempo solos, con excepción del periodo vacacional o días festivos.

A pesar de tener a su tío con ellos, para Eren y Mikasa resultó bastante difícil recuperarse a la pérdida de su madre, por lo que Hannes, en unas vacaciones en las cuales se quedó en casa con los adolescentes les sugirió que consiguieran un empleo para que de ese modo no estuvieran deprimidos, sino que salieran a divertirse y que convivieran con otros chicos de su edad, para olvidar la tristeza que continuaban sufriendo y para que se dieran cuenta que aún tenían mucha vida por delante, muchos momentos por vivir y muchas experiencias que cultivar en el campo de la vida, por lo que ambos chicos consiguieron empleos de medio tiempo los fines de semana en distintos establecimientos apenas entraron a la preparatoria Shiganshina.

Mikasa trabajaba en una cafetería tipo Kissa-ten, en Shibuya, a unas cuantas estaciones de su casa, Mikasa siempre iba en transporte público ya que era lo más rápido y eficaz para llegar a su trabajo a tiempo.

Eren por su parte iba en bicicleta para ahorrar el dinero del transporte, hacer ejercicio y sentir el viento en su cara, lo cual le agradaba notablemente sintiendo una gran libertad que le pareció muy familiar, el uniforme que llevaba era una especie de cosplay de un muy popular manga llamado Ataque de Titanes, siendo el predilecto de muchos jóvenes y universitarios, además de ser un requisito el vestir así para trabajar en el lugar.

Luego de pedalear por las concurridas calles Eren finalmente había llegado a su destino, una tienda de mediano tamaño y pintoresco aspecto, con un pequeño toldo asomando por el ventanal donde se exhibían los mangas, el color de la fachada era de rojo con un gran letrero escrito en letras rojas con amarillo "Legión del Manga". La tienda era muy popular entre los estudiantes de la preparatoria Shiganshina al igual que la preparatoria Trost, siendo un lugar céntrico.

Eren entró escuchado el sonido de la campanilla al abrir la puerta del local

-bienvenido a la Legión del manga, donde podrás encontrar tus mangas favoritos – fue el recibimiento alegre y cantarino de un chico de 16 años, de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol y de unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, el chico iba vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta café con el símbolo de dos alas sobrepuestas en la espalda, pantalones blancos con correas, botas cafés largas y un cinturón a modo de faldilla café oscuro, delgado y de estatura media-baja, el nombre del chico: Armin Arlert, el mejor amigo de Eren y Mikasa, Armin vivía solo en un departamento de condominios a unas cuantas estaciones de su lugar de trabajo, antiguamente vivía cerca de la casa de Eren pero al morir sus padres se mudó con su abuelo, quien vivía en los condominios, pero al cabo de unos años su abuelo también murió dejándolo solo.

-¡Armin!, buen día, creí que llegarías tarde el día de hoy – saludo Eren continuando caminando hacia el interior del local, dejando sus cosas en uno de los lockers que se hallaban en la trastienda, viendo algunas cajas en el interior de ésta

-sí, pero para mí buena suerte terminé con los asuntos que tenía pendientes y decidí venir antes, por cierto, Mi-chan nos dijo que cerráramos por ella ya que no podría venir hoy – comentó Armin tranquilamente entrando a la trastienda, abriendo una de las cajas que había llegado el día anterior, siendo algunos ejemplares del nuevo tomo de ataque de titanes junto con el manga Shojo, Kizuna. Armin tomo algunos ejemplares y los colocó en el gran ventanal que daba a la calle para que los estudiantes y transeúntes la vieran y supieran que ya había salido un nuevo tomo del tan esperado manga.

-ya veo, me alegra que hayas podido venir, ¿te ayudo a colocar los mangas en el centro del lugar? – preguntó Eren con amabilidad acercándose a su pequeño amigo

-gracias Eren, puedes ayudarme con los nuevos ejemplares de Kizuna en su respectivo estante – explicó Armin colocando los nuevos tomos de Ataque de titanes en su lugar mientras Eren colocaba los demás en la sección Shojo, escuchando el tintineo de la campanilla del local, indicando que tenían a su primer cliente del día

-¡Konichiwa! – fue el saludo enérgico de una chica de cabellos castaños atados en una cola de caballo y flequillo, unos brillantes ojos ámbar, delgada, piel trigueña y mirada simpática, vestía una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo y manga corta, pantalones negros a la medida, botas cafés altas y el mismo chaleco que Armin y Eren llevaban puesto, con un bolso negro cruzando su cuerpo

-¡bienvenida a la Legión del manga donde encontrarás tus mangas favoritos! – saludaron ambos chicos a coro, ya que era el saludo habitual con el que tenían que recibir a sus clientes

-buenos días, eh… ¿ya llegó el nuevo tomo de Kizuna? – preguntó la chica sin rodeos y con cierto tono ansioso, ante la pregunta Eren cogió un tomo y se lo llevó a la chica que había preguntado por dicho ejemplar

-por supuesto que sí, justamente ayer acaba de llegar – respondió Eren con una sonrisa, mostrándole a la chica el nuevo tomo

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡FINALMENTE!... DESPUÉS DE MUCHA ESPERA, AL FIN PODRÉ SABER CUAL FUE LA RESPUESTA DE MIZUSU ANTE LA PROPUESTA DE MIYAGI-SAN – fue el grito de alegría y emoción proferido por la castaña mirando con ojos brillantes el preciado tomo que se hallaba en sus manos, Eren la miró y se extrañó por unos momentos

-"esta chica… la he visto en algún lugar antes" – pensó el castaño observando a la chica, quien colocó el manga cerca de la caja registradora, mirando alrededor, encontrándose con Armin, quien continuaba colocando algunos mangas en su respectivo sitio, la chica castaña cruzó su mirada ámbar con el chico de ojos azules y sintió una sensación familiar, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia el gran ventanal, provocando que su mirada brillara corriendo hacia ésta, tomar uno de los mangas que estaban exhibidos y regresar rápidamente a la caja registradora ante la mirada nerviosa de Armin y la mirada resignada de Eren al ver a la chica en ese estado – me llevo ambos mangas – declaró la castaña mirando los ojos verdes del castaño, teniendo la misma sensación que había tenido con el rubio, mientras Eren registraba la venta de la castaña

-son 25 yenes – comentó Eren a la chica, quien le dio al castaño la cantidad dada, recibiendo a cambio la bolsa con sus tan preciados mangas

-oigan, ¿me dejarían tomarles una foto a los dos? – Preguntó la castaña sacando su celular – es que están vestidos como los personajes del manga y se ven muy bien – comentó la castaña mirando a ambos chicos con cierta pena

-por supuesto, no será ninguna molestia – respondió Eren abrazando a Armin por los hombros mientras éste sonreía al celular de la castaña, escuchando el sonido de la foto tomada

-muchas gracias chicos… etto… ¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó la chica castaña con confianza

-yo soy Eren y él es Armin – respondió el ojiverde con cierta familiaridad hacia la chica

-mucho gusto, yo soy Sasha Braus, gracias por la foto y por los mangas, hasta luego – se despidió la chica saliendo de la tienda, dirigiéndose hacia el subterráneo para que pudiera llegar a su destino más rápidamente.

En cuanto Sasha se hubo ido, ambos chicos se separaron del abrazo fraternal que se habían dado para la fotografía, Eren dio un bostezo y se estiró ante la atenta mirada de Armin

-¿cansado?

-sí, anoche no pude dormir muy bien que digamos

-ya veo… ¿hay algo que te preocupe Eren? – preguntó el de ojos azules acercándose a su amigo

-no lo creo… aunque últimamente he tenido pesadillas y sueños extraños – comentó Eren para no preocupar a su amigo

-entiendo, si quieres puedes contarme, quizás no pueda hacer que desaparezcan las pesadillas pero puedo ayudar a que te desahogues – fue la resolución del rubio ojiazul, indicando que estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo de la infancia

Eren vio sus azulinos ojos y sintió esa misma conexión que había sentido el primer día que vio al chico rubio, acudiendo a él un recuerdo

_***Flash Back*** _

_Eren se encontraba jugando con algunos otros niños en la calle donde se encontraba su casa, pero notó un gran camión de mudanzas en la casa de la esquina, por lo que curioso se acercó a ver quiénes eran las nuevas personas que se mudaban a aquel lugar. _

_Eren vio a una joven pareja cargar cosas al interior de la casa junto con algunos trabajadores que ayudaban a mover muebles y cosas pesadas, pero algo llamó la atención de Eren y lo vio… un pequeño niño rubio de bonitos y expresivos ojos azules, de mirada amable, quien llevaba un libro en los brazos. _

_Eren sintió su corazón llenarse de gozo y de una gran alegría por ver al niño, por lo que sin pensar en lo que hacía corrió hacia él a gran velocidad, el niño rubio volteó al notar algo que se movía en su campo de visión y grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió un cálido y fuerte abrazo por lo que de la impresión soltó el libro que llevaba_

_-tu… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el rubio visiblemente confundido_

_-Eren Jaeger – respondió el otro niño afianzando el abrazo, sintiendo que el niño ojiazul correspondía al abrazo [__creí que nunca te volvería a ver]_

_-Armin Arlert – respondió el niño rubio con una sonrisa gentil, sintiendo que el castaño deshacía el abrazo __[me alegra verte de nuevo] _

_-oh no mi libro – exclamó Armin levantando su libro del suelo _

_-espero no haberlo estropeado, pero en cuanto te vi tuve ese impulso de venir corriendo – respondió Eren con cierta vergüenza _

_-al parecer no le paso nada _

_-me da gusto, ¿de qué es tu libro? – preguntó Eren con curiosidad _

_-es sobre los distintos lugares que hay en el mundo… ¿quieres verlo? – pregunto el pequeño Armin abriendo el libro, viendo las coloridas páginas que explicaban los distintos tipos de ecosistemas que habían en el mundo, haciendo que Eren se interesase y fascinase por el libro de su nuevo amigo, comenzando así una verdadera amistad entre ambos niños_

_***Fin Flashback***_

Ante el recuerdo Eren esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ya que desde ese día ambos se volvieron casi inseparables hasta que Armin se mudó con su abuelo al morir sus padres.

-en mi sueño me encontraba saltando en los tejados de las casas, tenía un equipo extraño y llevaba unas cuchillas largas y afiladas, iba matando a unos seres gigantescos que se comían a las personas – relató Eren con seriedad para mirar la expresión de su amigo rubio

-eso es espantoso – comento Armin ante la seriedad de su amigo

-sí… pero lo peor vino después, cuando una de esas cosas saltó para comerse mi pierna, dejándome inmovilizado y con un gran dolor en mi cuerpo sobre uno de los tejados, mientras veía cómo se comían a otros compañeros por esas bestias, tú también estabas ahí Armin, te quedaste paralizado al ver cómo los demás chicos morían sin que pudieses hacer nada, pero en ese momento una de esas cosas se acercaba a ti, te agarraba y te comía entero sin siquiera masticarte, sentí una gran carga de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo junto con una desesperación y miedo por perder a mi mejor amigo, así que como pude llegue hacia dónde estabas, me introduje al interior y te arroje fuera de su boca, pero cuando estiré mi mano para que me ayudases a salir esa cosa cerró su boca de improviso, cortándome el brazo izquierdo y tragándome al interior de su estómago, ahí fue cuando desperté y me encontré mirando el techo de mi habitación con una sensación de miedo – expresó Eren seriamente mirando de nueva cuenta a su mejor amigo de la infancia, sintiendo nuevamente esa conexión inexplicable que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez, mientras sus ojos expresaban [_he pasado por lo mismo]_

-yo también he soñado con algo similar, pero en mi sueño yo me encontraba anclado a la espalda de un hombre grande, como de 15 metros, tenía una cuchilla incrustada en su nuca a una profundidad considerable, estaba gritando su nombre para hacerlo reaccionar para que terminara con una misión que le había sido impuesta, pero al parecer se salió de control y yo era de los pocos que podía hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no recuerdo el nombre que estaba gritando – relató Armin mirando hacia arriba, intentando recordar el nombre, siendo en vano – pero supongo que tuve la culpa por leer los primeros tomos de ataque de titanes toda esa tarde – comento Armin limpiando algunos estantes de figurillas y colgando algunos cosplay en el lugar correspondiente siendo ayudado por el ojiverde

Dicen que quien sueña con un amigo es porque él te ha estado pensando durante un tiempo y desea verte, otros dicen que es alguien con quien has compartido esos momentos y por eso esa conexión se da con solo mirar a la persona pudiendo resultarte familiar o no con tan solo verla

-ya veo, ahora que lo mencionas yo también estaba viendo el primer episodio de la serie de ataque de titanes, me impactó de tal manera que continué viéndola hasta el capítulo 3, eso y el desvelo fue lo que seguramente me hizo tener esa pesadilla – comentó Eren de mejor humor, el platicar con Armin siempre lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera

-ya veo, la serie debe de estar increíble – comento Armin con entusiasmo

-bastante, porque no hacemos un maratón de la serie en mi casa esta noche, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido – ofreció Eren con una sonrisa a su amigo rubio

-pero no traigo ninguna muda de ropa ahora – comentó Armin algo apenado

-no te preocupes, sabes que eso no ha sido un problema antes y no será uno ahora, así que terminando de trabajar iremos por Mikasa y de ahí a la casa así que no aceptaré un no por respuesta – sentenció Eren a su rubio amigo, no dándole opción alguna para rechazar la oferta

-me parece bien, gracias – respondió Armin con una sonrisa ante la invitación del castaño notando cómo la campanilla volvía a sonar indicando que tenían nuevos clientes en la tienda, yendo a atenderlos cuanto antes, mientras el local se llenaba poco a poco, atendiendo a la clientela que llegaba, siendo algunos de sus compañeros de clase, disfrutando del tiempo que trabajaban juntos durante los fines de semana

**En el centro de la ciudad **

Mikasa Ackerman había llegado a su trabajo puntualmente a las 9:30 de la mañana, hora de entrada de los trabajadores de la cafetería María, Rose y Sina, la cual era muy popular en la preparatoria Trost, la cual quedaba cerca del lugar.

Una vez que llegó Mikasa comenzó a tomar las órdenes junto con sus compañeros, encontrando a algunas de sus amigas en el lugar

-buenos días Mikasa – saludó Sasha Braus de buen humor, sólo que en vez de falda la chica llevaba un pantalón negro a la medida, camiseta blanca, botas cafés largas y chaleco café claro con el símbolo de dos alas entrecruzadas

-buenos días Sasha, ¿Conny no ha llegado? – preguntó la ojinegra viendo a los demás empleados del lugar

-no, me dijo que se retrasaría un poco pero llegaría hasta las 10, así que mientras tanto nosotras estaremos ocupadas un momento, ne Mikasa, me han dicho que hoy sale a la venta el nuevo tomo de Kizuna… esperaré a que llegue Conny para ir a comprarlo a esa tienda de manga que acabo de descubrir – comentó Sasha con evidente entusiasmo

-¿tienda de manga? Es cierto, olvide cuanto te gustaba ese manga y lo friki que podrías llegar a ser – comentó Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro colocándose el delantal que utilizaba para atender a sus clientes

-Mikasa, te recuerdo que tú también eres fan de ataque de titanes, así que estamos en el mismo barco – devolvió Sasha con tono acusador señalándola con el dedo

-quizás, pero yo no tengo ese chaleco ni las botas que usan los personajes, además de no ir a cada convención que se realiza para los frikis – comentó Mikasa tranquilamente, viendo a los clientes que comenzaban a llegar poco a poco, Mikasa atendía la caja registradora mientras Sasha atendía a los clientes que iban al pintoresco lugar, y es que no era para menos, la cafetería estaba ubicada en un buen lugar además de ser acogedora, con ese ambiente a hogar que se respiraba al apenas oler el aroma del delicioso café que servían, ya que por la tarde llegaba una banda que tocaba en el café, haciéndolo un lugar ameno, para disfrutar de la buena música con una taza de café o simplemente charlar con los amigos o leer un buen libro

-¡buenos días! – saludó un chico de baja estura, delgado y cabeza rapada, piel clara, ojos ámbar, de cejas finas y delgadas, vestía una camiseta gris de cuello redondo y manga corta, con un chaleco café con las inconfundibles alas sobrepuestas, pantalones negros y zapatos cafés, se trataba de Conny Springer, mejor amigo de Sasha y compañero de trabajo de Mikasa

-¡Conny! Finalmente has llegado, ne podrías cubrirme mientras voy a comprar el nuevo tomo de Kizuna, ¡por favor! – pidió Sasha juntando las manos en una plegaria para obtener el favor de su mejor amigo

-por supuesto que no Sasha – respondió Conny mirando a su amiga cruzándose de brazos

-anda Conny… sólo será por un rato y luego regreso, por favor, a esta hora tenemos menos clientes y el manga de Kizuna me está esperando ¡no seas malo! – pidió la castaña de nueva cuenta a su amigo, quien la miraba de soslayo

-está bien… pero más te vale que me des una parte de tu ración de comida – respondió Conny con mirada acusadora ocasionando que Sasha le diera un abrazo fraternal y saliera corriendo de la cafetería para ir a la tienda de manga que había descubierto recientemente, la Legión del Manga, ante las miradas tranquilas y sonrientes de la pelinegra y el muchacho

-nuca cambiará – comentó Conny mirando a la clientela del lugar, viendo cómo habían entrado dos chicas al lugar – bueno mientras Sasha va a buscar su preciado manga a nosotros nos toca trabajar, al menos hasta que ella regrese y que Marco se presente – dijo Conny tomando dos cartillas para ir a atender a las mujeres que habían llegado a la cafetería.

Poco tiempo después llegó Marco, un chico de 16 años, de cabello negro corto, ojos cafés, de mirada tímida y amable, piel clara y pecoso, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y zapatos negros sumados a su conjunto, asistía a la preparatoria Shiganshina al igual que los demás chicos que trabajaban en el lugar, siendo muy pocos quienes estudiaban en la preparatoria Trost, trabajando arduamente junto con sus amigos, cambiando de turno cada vez que podían, tomando merecidos descansos cuando les correspondía, estando cerca de la hora de cierre, Marco lavaba los platos mientras Conny acomodaba las tazas de café en su lugar correspondiente, Sasha barría y Mikasa limpiaba las mesas y acomodaba las sillas, sintiendo una sensación familiar de haber hecho todo eso antes _[lo hemos hecho cientos de veces, cuando estábamos en la Legión de Reconocimiento]_.

-ya casi es hora de cerrar, menos mal que el día ha ido rápido, ne Conny tengo algo que te hará morir de envidia – comentó Sasha con jovialidad dirigiéndose a guardar la escoba

-¿Qué podría ser? – preguntó el chico terminando de poner las tazas en la alacena

-el nuevo tomo de ataque de titanes – comentó Sasha mostrándole el ejemplar a su amigo

-tienes razón… seguramente relatarán que fue lo que sucedió en la misión a la que fueron Christian y Sam disfrazados de Erin y John – comentó Conny con emoción

-sí, ne que te parece si lo leemos entre los dos mientras esperamos a que llegue la hora de salida – propuso la castaña leyendo junto con su amigo el tomo del tan ansiado manga

-ya terminé de lavar los platos conté que no hiciera falta nada en la cocina – comentó Marco a la pelinegra, quien entraba a la cocina para dejar los trapos en el lugar correspondiente

-hai, el lugar ya está limpio y faltan 5 minutos para cerrar el local – comentó Mikasa mirando el reloj de pared que estaba en el lugar, mientras el dueño del lugar les agradecía su esfuerzo, provocando que el lugar se fuera vaciando, una vez que la cafetería cerró a las 7 en punto y el dueño de la cafetería se hubo ido y despedido de los chicos, estos se quedaron afuera de la cafetería platicando entre ellos tranquilamente

-el nuevo tomo de Ataque de titanes esta increíble Sasha, mañana iré a comprarlo para completar mi colección – comentó Conny con entusiasmo

-ciertamente esta interesante, me pregunto qué sucederá en el siguiente, me pregunto qué decisión tomará Erin al respecto – comentó Marco metiéndose a la conversación

-sí, yo también muero por saber cuál será la decisión de Erin, pero ahora debemos ir a casa para mañana regresar al trabajo

-así es, ¿Mikasa no nos acompañas al subterráneo? – pregunto Sasha curiosa comenzando a caminar junto a Conny y Marco, notando que la morena no se movía de su lugar

-no, Eren prometió pasar por mí, así que lo esperare aquí – respondió Mikasa con tranquilidad intuyendo que el chico no tardaría en llegar

-¿Eren? Oye Mikasa, no es un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que trabaja en la tienda de Manga – cuestionó Sasha describiendo al chico

-sí…. ¿cómo lo sabes?

-es que hoy fui a esa tienda para comprar los mangas que quería – respondió Sasha feliz

-¡Mikasa! – fue el grito proferido por el castaño, quien pedaleaba a toda velocidad sobre su bicicleta, con un chico rubio agarrado a él, una vez que estuvieron cerca Eren frenó con cuidado, ya que no quería que él o su amigo se fuesen a caer, bajándose de la bicicleta para saludar adecuadamente a los demás presentes

-Eren, Armin, me da gusto el verte por aquí – comentó Mikasa mirando a su rubio amigo, ya que tanto ella como Eren se preocupaban por él, sobre todo después de que murió su abuelo, dejando al menor solo

-algo me decía que los vería de nuevo el día de hoy – comentó la castaña con despreocupación esbozando una sonrisa

-hola Sasha – saludó Armin con una sonrisa amable

-así que ella también trabaja en la cafetería – comentó Eren mirando a la chica y a los otros

-sí, Conny, Marco ellos son Eren, mi hermano y Armin, un amigo nuestro – presentó Mikasa a sus amigos, quienes esbozaron una sonrisa al verlos _[nos da gusto verlos de nuevo en esta vida]_ era lo que se leía en sus miradas, expresando lo que sus almas decían, sintiendo un sentimiento de confidencialidad y amistad entre los presentes

-mucho gusto chicos – saludó Armin apropiadamente

-el gusto es nuestro – respondió Conny con confianza

-esto sonará raro pero siento que ya los había visto en alguna parte, sus rostros me parecen familiares – comentó Marco apenado

-es posible que nos hayamos visto antes… ¿a qué escuela asistes Marco? – preguntó Armin curioso

-Shiganshina – respondió el pecoso mirando detalladamente al chico

-que coincidencia, nosotros también… ¿en qué curso estas? – preguntó el rubio animado

-el 2B

-Conny y yo estamos en el 2C – respondió Sasha animadamente interrumpiendo la plática que tenía con Conny y Mikasa

-Armin, Mikasa y yo estamos en el 2 A – respondió Eren participando en la conversación

-ya veo, nuestros salones están en diferentes alas del edificio, por eso casi nunca nos vemos – comentó Marco alegremente

-¡Hey Marco! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, ocasionando que todos los presentes giraran sus cabezas hacía la dirección en que escucharon el grito, notando que se trataba de un chico alto, de complexión atlética, alto, de piel clara, cabellos castaños claros y ojos claros, vestía con una camiseta azul cielo con una chamarra verde oscuro, jeans de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos, el muchacho se acercó al pecoso con determinación, percatándose de la presencia de otras personas, viéndolas una a una, sintiendo las miradas que recaían sobre el _[poco a poco nos vamos encontrando, y eso que han pasado 5 reencarnaciones desde la última vez]_, era lo que las almas de los reunidos decían, las cuales vibraban sin que los portadores estuvieran conscientes de la razón, sintiendo una gran corazonada.

El recién llegado se quedó mirando a los presentes, pero en especial a su amigo pecoso, quien se acercó a él para presentarlo ante sus amigos

-¡Jean! Gracias por pasar por mí, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias para conmigo – comentó Marco a su amigo _[gracias por protegerme siempre]_, expresaban los ojos marrones del pecoso

-no te preocupes, me quedaba de paso – respondió Jean encogiéndose de hombros _[estaré ahí para ti cada vez que pueda]_ era lo que respondían los ojos de Jean hacia su amigo, por quien tenía un gran afecto

-chicos, él es Jean, mi amigo de la escuela media, estudia en la preparatoria Trost – presentó Marco al recién llegado

-mucho gusto – fue el escueto saludo del castaño claro

-Jean ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo, Conny – señaló Marco al chico rapado sintiendo confianza de inmediato para con él – Sasha – señaló Marco a la castaña quien tenía una patata en su boca, provocando que Jean ladeara una sonrisa socarrona

-"chica patata" – fue el pensamiento automático de Jean mientras Marco continuaba presentando a los demás presentes

-ella es Mikasa – señaló el pecoso a la chica de cabellos negros, con Jean viéndola detenidamente, notando lo hermosa que era, sonrojándose al instante _[nos hemos vuelto a ver de nuevo, mi amor no correspondido]_, fue lo que su alma dijo con cierta nostalgia

-y finalmente ellos son Eren – continuó diciendo Marco, mientras la mirada verde y marrón de Jean se cruzaban _[te odio]_ fue lo que las almas de Jean y Eren dijeron al mismo tiempo, sosteniéndose la mirada, sintiendo la ira que los invadía inconscientemente – y él es Armin – terminó Marco de presentar a los chicos, la mirada azul y marrón chocaron, desatando una sensación de extrema familiaridad y complicidad con otras miles de sensaciones que no supieron descifrar _[es increíble volverte a ver, sólo espero recuerdes lo que pasamos anteriormente]_ gritó el alma de Jean perdiéndose por unos momentos en la mirada azulina del blondo, _[eres tú]_, fue lo que el alma de Armin contestó, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras Jean sonreía de modo arrogante, provocando que Eren se molestara ante esa sonrisa, por lo que abrazó a Armin de los hombros

-que te causa tanta gracia cara de caballo – insultó Eren al ojimarrón, provocando que Jean frunciera el ceño y Armin se pusiera alerta ante la impulsividad de su amigo

-nada que te importe idiota – devolvió el insulto al chico de ojos verdes sosteniéndole la mirada retadora

-Eren – pronunció Armin mirando a su amigo, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no comenzara una pelea sin sentido, pero Eren desvió la mirada continuando mirando a Jean con desagrado ocasionando que Mikasa mirase la escena con atención, preparándose para detener la riña si pasaba a más

-Jean, será mejor que nos vayamos, sabes que es peligroso andar por estos rumbos a altas horas de la noche – intentó persuadir Marco a su amigo, quien continuaba mirando con recelo a Eren, desviando la mirada hacia el pecoso, exhalando un suspiro de frustración sin saber el porqué

-está bien, pero esto no se quedará así, me debes una – advirtió Jean comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria al subterráneo, mientras un apenado Marco se disculpaba por su amigo con ellos, alcanzándolo en poco tiempo

-Jean, creí que levantarías tu puño contra Eren en cualquier momento

-me cayó mal desde que lo ví, pero la chica de cabello negro me agrado mucho al igual que el chico rubio… no puedo creer que sean amigos de ese idiota – opinó Jean con desagrado al imaginarse a esos tres juntos

-cuando alguien te cae mal te ensañas enserio, en fin, ¿cómo te fue en la práctica de hoy con el equipo de soccer? – preguntó Marco al de ojos claros

-desfallecimos, el entrenador quiere que estemos en forma para el torneo que tendremos contra Shiganshina el mes que viene

-ya veo, será un partido muy reñido, Eren al igual que Conny, Armin y yo somos parte del equipo de futbol soccer de Shiganshina

-así que tienes confianza, recuerda que tenemos a Reiner y Bertholdt en nuestro equipo – comento Jean con superioridad

-Eren, Connie, Armin y yo no te lo dejaremos tan fácil Jean, no los subestimes por su apariencia – respondió Marco con soltura haciendo sonreír a Jean

-el partido será muy interesante – comentó de nueva cuenta Jean recordando los nombres de los chicos, quedando marcados a fuego en su memoria las caras de Mikasa y Armin, teniendo un significando profundo e importante para el castaño, ya que algunas de sus vidas pasadas o en algún universo paralelo ellos habían desempeñado un papel importante en su vida

-de eso no tengo ninguna duda – comentó Marco continuando caminando al lado de su mejor amigo, sintiéndose felices de estar juntos

-"a pesar de haberlos visto sólo una vez de algún modo siento que los conozco desde hace tiempo" – fue el pensamiento de Jean sintiendo cómo el viento soplaba una brisa fría, indicando que no tardaría mucho en llover.

Marco, Jean y los otros sentían sus corazones felices y sus almas vibrar ante el reencuentro que habían tenido éstas, sin que sus portadores estuvieran conscientes de que se habían visto en sueños anteriores, viviendo diferentes tipos de vida en diferentes universos, a comparación de las vidas tranquilas que ahora tenían, ya que en un universo llevaron una vida llena de adrenalina donde el sobrevivir era la mayor de las preocupaciones, pero eso no impidió que surgieran sentimientos, tales como amistad, alegría, odio, esperanza y amor, experimentándolos de distinta manera e intensidad, mientras que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas esos sentimientos los llevaron a tener varios conflictos llevando a herirse los unos a los otros, traicionarse y sufrir por las circunstancias en las que se desarrollaban tales acontecimientos, en otras amándose, aceptándose y rechazando a aquellos que no deberían ser rechazados siendo los sueños las ventanas para dilucidar este misterio.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan entretenido con esta lectura, pero esta idea giraba desde hacía tiempo en mi cabeza y ya que he leído algunos fics de la serie dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ya esto me supone todo un reto y una nueva experiencia

Gracias por sus reviews

Siguiente capítulo: UNIVERSO


End file.
